buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Fanfic Fanon OC: Ayumu Eiji
OCs~! Full name: Ayumu Eiji Nickname: Ayu, Yumi Age: 13 years Birthday: Febuary 24 Personality: Ayumu is innocent at heart and mind. She has yet to even feel what it is like to be told that her crush likes her back, not that she ever had a serious one, though. She loves nature and she is like a little kid. She also is very shy, but she has a fighting spirit in her that enables her to fight the good and pure fight, having a completely untainted heart and mind, she is the definition of childlike innocene. Appearance: Ayumu has the height of an even younger kid, being only 4'8 feet, or roughly 143cm, she is often teased for her height. She has pale skin, big, hopeful and expresive grey eyes which have flecks of lavender in them, and she is built pretty flat, too, having a 'boyish build' as some people sometimes tell her. She has long, waist-length, wavy dirty blonde hair, along with long, dark eyelashes. She dresses in a knee-length light pink dress with a turtle neck and long sleeves, as well as it having a royal blue skirt with black spades and clubs, then red diamonds and hearts in alternationg color and shape patterns, it has fuschia buttons on the left side of her chest. She wears white tenis shoes with ancle-length black socks, and usually has her hair down and brushed out, her bangs pinned back by a heart hair barrette. She is also often seen carrying a tiny brown leather sling bag for her coin purse, her deck, and her cellphone. World: Magic World Buddy: Battle Wizard, the Ace Core Deck Case: It becomes a heart-shaped bracelet on her left wrist with the core in the center. Buddy Skill: A joker card that she rides either like a board or a magic carpet. Bio: Yumi was a child from a seemingly perfect family. Her parents were good samartians who wanted the best in life for they're daughter, and it worked, up until she was 10, when they both died in a car crash and she is now an orphan. She has a sort of sibling-like relationship with her buddy, Ace, though people usually mistake it for a romantic relationship, which they sometimes forget it's not. (Yes, i'm going there, just roll with it.) Buddy Profile: Buddy: Battle Wizard, the Ace Human Name: Ace Buddy Skill: A joker card that is kind of like a skateboard or magic carpet. Personality: A joker, and is always pulling surprises on Ayumu, but only those he knows will make her smile. Always doing his best to make people happy and is very caring. He is emotionally strong, even enough to accept his mistakes and be a better monster and even admit his deepest feelings to those he holds most deer when the time comes for it. He can also be seen as rather annoying, as he is playful and a little loud, but he means well and is always protecting Ayumu and her childlike innocence. Human Form Appearance: As a human, Ace looks pretty much the same, same height, which is about 5'1'' feet or 154cm. His neck-length pink hair, pinkish and rosy skin and golden eyes (?) remain the same, as wel as the mischievous look on his face. He wears a white t-shirt with a black spade on it, and it has long black sleeves that reach his wrist. He wears a black hip-length sleeveless hoodie that has black drawstrings and a red heart patch right over his heart. He wears a typical pair of black jeans and black sneaks with a red diamond on each of the outer sides (like where the converse star is). On his head is a black cap with a white front decorated with a card club. It has a black bill and it is usually put forwards rather than snapped back. His hair is in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck just to keep it out of the way. Category:Blog posts